1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device.
2. Related Art
A liquid crystal display device with a structure wherein a frame covers a peripheral portion of a liquid crystal display portion is known (refer to JP-A-2007-212649 and JP-A-2007-212652 (related U.S. Patent Application US2007/0188675A). With this structure, in order not to affect the display on the liquid crystal display panel, the frame does not come into contact with the liquid crystal display panel. That is, a gap is formed between the liquid crystal display panel and the frame.
As it may happen that moisture intrudes from the gap between the liquid crystal display panel and the frame when carrying out cleaning of the liquid crystal display device, or the like, a countermeasure is necessary.